jackassfandomcom-20200222-history
Haggard: The Movie
Haggard: The Movie is a 2003 American independent comedy film based on the true story of how reality television personality Ryan Dunn's promiscuous girlfriend cheated on him. The film was financed, directed and produced by Bam Margera. Plot The film's protagonist, Ryan (Ryan Dunn) is devastated and depressed after his girlfriend Glauren (Jenn Rivell) breaks up with him. Ryan is convinced that she's sleeping with someone else, but can not prove it. After attempting to call Glauren several times, she finally returns his calls to reveal this she is in fact seeing someone named Hellboy, but denies sleeping with him; however Ryan does not believe her. He angrily runs to the local coffee house where he finds his friend, Valo (Bam Margera). Valo tells Ryan he is acting like an idiot and that he needs to control himself, and that he should try and talk to some other girls. He tries his luck with a girl in the coffee house, but after he insults her, she stabs him in the eye with a fork; Ryan screams with pain before passing out. Once home, Ryan, now wearing an eyepatch, asks Valo to vandalise Glauren's house for $100 to get revenge - he believes it will help him get over her. Ryan says he will also pay Falcone (Brandon DiCamillo) to do it as well. Valo agrees and goes to seek out Falcone. He finds Falcone in his house building a 'Reverse Microwave' for a local Future Inventions competition. Valo tells him about Ryan's proposition and Falcone reluctantly agrees but only because he needs money for Microwave parts. Ryan and Glauren then meet, and decide to get back together, but Ryan is unable to contact Valo to call off the Break In. Falcone insists that his cousin, Raab (Rabb Himself) be the get away driver for the Break in, much to Valo's objection due to his "hating" him, but later agrees. During the Break In, Falcone and Valo discover Glauren's personal effects, such as her underwear, vibrator and diary. Falcone reads passages from her diary on video to show to Ryan. Before they can leave the house, Glauren returns home with Hellboy. They begin to engage in sex when they notice the video camera on the dresser, at which time Valo and Falcone are chased out from the closet they are hiding in and out sie the house by Hellboy. They luckily escape and jump into the car just as Raab drives away, hitting Hell Boy in the process. The three of them return to Ryan's, who is in an extremely happy mood after getting back together with Glauren. They show him the video recording, which shows Falcone reading the sexual extract from Glauren's diary and the Hellboy sex scene. Ryan grows extremely angry that Glauren betrayed him. Falcone wins the Future Invention competition with his Reverse Microwave, and he, Valo and Ryan are invited to the after party; where, Valo hooks up with a girl as well as Ryan getting a new girlfriend named Heather (Angie Cuturic). Glauren arrives and tries to seduce him, but he denies her - she storms off angrily, while Ryan remains happily with his new lover. Valo's girlfriend, Beth (Missy Margera), invites him back to her house, where they begin to make-out. Unfortunately for him, Hellboy arrives - revealing himself to be the girl's brother, and Valo hastily escapes. The next day, Valo and Falcone are seen in the park, where they laugh about Valo's experience with Hellboy. They then walk away, happy that everything is as it should be. Cast *Ryan Dunn - Ryan *Bam Margera - Valo *Jenn Rivell - Glauren *Brandon DiCamillo - Falcone/Taxi Driver/Announcer For Appliance Contest *Tony Hawk - Police officer *Rake Yohn - Hellboy *Vincent Margera - Don Vito, Julius Caesar *Chris Raab - Raab Himself *CKY (with Brandon DiCamillo) - Gnarkill *Brandon Novak - Dooli *Jess Margera - Coffee Shop Employee/Bum/Tetris Addict *David DeCurtis - Naked Dave *Bucky Lasek - Skater In Chase Scene *Phil Margera - Fat Man With Water Melon, Restaurant Worker *Jason Ellis - Cactus at Record Bin *Missy Margera - Beth *April Margera - Woman in cafe *Angie Cuturic - Heather Soundtrack *Amorphis - Black Winter Day *Astor Piazzolla - Knife Fight *Bomfunk MC's - Freestyler *CKY - Shock and Terror *Clutch - Big News *Dead or Alive - Just What I Always Wanted *Faithless - The Garden *Faithless - Sunday 8pm *HIM - Again * HIM - Beautiful * HIM - Lose You Tonight * HIM - One Last Time * HIM - Pretending * HIM - You Are The One *In Flames - Acoustic Medley *Kiezner and Hassidic Musk - Fun Taslach *New Order - Someone Like You *Orbital - Doctor? *Otimen Recording Hell - Sneakin' Into Your House *Shantalla - The Rocky Road To Cashel *Slayer - Divine Intervention *Sopor Æternus & the Ensemble of Shadows - Resume *The Stooges - Search and Destroy *Toy Dolls - Livin' La Vida Loca *Unanimated - Life's Demise *Within Temptation - Deceiver of Fools References External links *